Preformance
by Ladynoir1987
Summary: What if when Robin saw the poster for the Flying Grayson's he ended up crying? What if Wally didn't contact Robin like he did in the episode? My take on what I think could of happned if they changed two things in the episode 'Performance'. Please read and review like CIVILIZED people. Thank you! Complete for now. Might continue.


**Edit: I noticed an error at the end and I decided to fix it. I think that I forgot to mention this, but when Dick climbed into the lion's cage when he was younger it was because he was either hyper or just plain bored!** **Second chapter should be out sometime during this month OR next month!**

Robin's POV

I was walking next to the train carts looking at the diffrent posters. Innocence enough right? Wrong! One of the posters I saw was my family's poster. The Flying Grayson's poster. I had been holding back tears the whole time I've been here, but seeing that poster is what broke me.

When I still lived here, before my family died, and I got upset I would run to four different places. One being not so safe unless you grew up with that animal and they remembered you and another was with the elephants. So that's where I ran, to the elephants.

On my way there I saw M'ggan who tried to ask me what was wrong. When I didn't stop she tried to follow me. I lost her knowing the way the circus is set up way better than her. I mean come on! They've been setting it up the same exact way ever since I was little. Once I made it to the elephants I walked over to Zitka, the elephant who was not only born on the same day as me, but was also one of my best friends when they were still alive.

She automatically recognized me and knew that something was wrong, so she rapped me up in her trunk and started rocking me gently. If I wasn't upset I probably would of laughed about how much this must look like to that one scene in Dumbo. The scene where Dumbo's mom is rocking him with her trunk while he's crying.

A while later I heard the others calling for me. I didn't care. I didn't want to leave Zitka just yet. A couple of minutes after I first heard them call my name I heard them come up and stop in front of the elephant cage.

M'ggan's POV

I saw Robin run past me from somewhere crying. He's been sadder than normal ever since we arrived here. I never told any of the team, but Robin has always been at least a little sad. More so when we see families interacting when we're walking around Happy Harbor or one of the other cities, but I've never seen him cry until now.

I tried to stop him to ask what's wrong, but he kept running. I followed, but I eventually lost sight of him. I better tell the others about him running off.

Once I made it back to the trailer I slamed the door open. Oops. Once I closed the door again I told them what happened. Roy jumped up and graves his communicator. "J'honn, could you patch me into Kid Flash? Its urgent." He asked. I know that Robin's upset, but I don't see how it's so urgent that he would have to contact Wally. "Wally, it's Roy... Yeah, I get that you're angry about us leaving you behind, but there wouldn't of been enough room in the trailer anyway… Of course he knew. One of us had to get left behind and it was you because there wasn't anything you could do in our act anyway." What are they even talking about?

"Listen! I didn't call you so you can complain about getting left behind... I called you because out of all of us you know the most about Robin... M'ggan said that she saw him run off crying. Do you have any Idea where he would have went?" Roy asked confusing us all. Why does it sound like Robin's been here before.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. He's either in his childhood home, on the roof of said home, the elephant cage, or the lion cage?" He asked the last one coming out with confusion. "Okay, the first two make sence, the third one I guess makes sends, but why the last one?… He use to do what?… Okay, I'll tell him that he has to make it up for leaving you behind after he's calmed down." Roy said before ending the call.

"Well, I know that even if I told you to stay here you guys would still follow me. Come on let's go look for that birdbrain." Roy told us before leaving the trailer.

When we were following him the first place we went to was an old circus trailer that looked like it hadn't been used in a few years. Roy looked on top and even under the trailer then after sighing he layer down on the ground under the steps undid something and stood back up with a key.

"How did you know about the key being there?" Connor asked.

"Robin told me about it. Don't ask." He said unlocking the trailer door. "Stay out here. I don't think Robin or Hailey would be to happy if they found out you came in here." He said before walking in.

Roy's POV

'Wow. It doesn't look like anything was removed after the Graysons died.' I thought to myself noticing how if everything wasn't so dusty it would look like people still lived here. I checked every room. His parents room, his aunt and uncle's room, his, his cousin Johnny's, the kitchen, and the living room. He wasn't there, but I did grab two pictures. One of him and his family and the other of his family and the whole circus. I hope he won't be too mad that I took these for him.

"He wasn't in there. Let's go back to the trailer so I can hide these where Robin won't be able to find them, then we can check with the animals like Wally said." I told them after relocking the door, but instead of outing the key back in the hidden compartment under the steps I put it in the pocket of my jacket that I grabed on my way out.

"Why did you steal the key?" My replacement asked.

"Technically I didn't steal it if I'm going to return it back to it's owner." I told her hinting that I was going to give it to Robin. Not like they knew that.

Once I hid the pictures at the bottom of my bag we went to where they kept the animals. When we got there we went straight to the elephants where we saw Robin. He was lifted up not that far off the ground by one of the elephants being rocked. I noticed that he was crying a lot. Knowing that he would want to be left alone I said "Come on, guys let's get back to the trailer. He'll come back when he's ready."

 **YJYJYJYJ**

 **Wally's part of the conversation. "Oh. Hey, Roy. Guess what? You guys left me behind knowing that you were going to Hailey's circus!… You think Rob knew how many people would fit in one trailer?… Okay, then why did you call me?… Wait what's wrong with him that you needed to contact me?… Oh that's easy! He once let it slip that when ever he was upset he would either hide on the roof of the trailer he grew up in, hide under one of the beds, or go visit the elephants or lions… apparently he would wrestle with them when he was bored. They won't hurt him as long as they still remember him. Oh once you find him tell him that he owes me for leaving me behind."**

 **If this story gets at least 4 favs I'll continue it. Please check out my other story called "My Head-Cannon".**


End file.
